Suite Pretty Cure♪: the Lone Cure Melody Musical
This story is all about Holly Wondernote whose mission as Cure Melody is to bring back the personality of her best friend, Kaitlyn Michelson, who gets knocked out into amnesia. Transcript Holly Wondernote (voice-over): This is tale of me, Cure Melody alone. It was usual that my second-in-command Cure Rhythm was on my side and we teamed up to save our homeworld until... Cure Rhythm: OW! (voice echoes) Holly (voice-over): ...she was suddenly knocked out by a boulder that came out of nowhere after we vanquished our recent enemy in the middle of the battle. Not only this, but she also turned back into her civilian form. Cure Melody (in flashback): Oh, no! She can't hear a thing! Hummy, get help as fast as you can! Hummy: I'm on my way, Melody! Holly (voice-over): Waiting for the impact to clear, I carried my #1 best friend Kaitlyn Michelson into the hospital where I asked the nurse to take care of her for the rest of the day. Dory: '''What happened to Cure Rhythm? '''Rery: Maybe she had a serious blow. Miry: Oh, flatnotes, that's not good. Fary: I wish we could stay with her for company. Holly: '''That's a nice wish, but Dory, Miry and I should go. '''Dory: '''Don't worry, Tones, I know she'll be better soon, so we'll be right back. '''Miry: You tell them, Dory. (scene cuts to Holly and her Tones moving outside as she runs all the way into the field) Holly: There is a way to get Kaitlyn back to normal, but she can't remember a thing. ::We first met each other and then Hummy came ::She helped us transform together ::And every time for fun, we turned two into one ::Just becoming best friends forever ::But suddenly in the middle of our battle ::I saw a boulder crash her head ::For her, I abruptly finished our foe off ::Right before I took her to bed Dory: I can come with you, if you like. (starts spinning) Dory....dodo! Holly: Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation! (transformation in sequence: step 1 - dress) Cure Melody: Strumming the Raging Tune, I’m Cure Melody! Now, it's my mission to get the old Kaitlyn back. Dory: Oh, yeah! That's what I like to hear! Miry: I second that. Let's do it for her! Cure Melody: Cure Melody and her Fairy Tones are on the job! Dory: Dodo! Miry: Mimi! Dory and Miry: '''Go, team Melody! '''Cure Melody (voice-over): And so, my Tones and I went for a mission after my transformation from Holly to Cure Melody who is now the Lone Cure. Meanwhile, back at the hospital in town... Hummy: Poor Kaitlyn. Something must've made her unconscious. I should've kept her safe. Ellen Kandra: Don't feel bad, Hummy, I even reformed when you shared your song with me the time I was a cat. Alley Chavez: '''I even disguised myself as the mysterious masked Cure until I revealed my true self. '''Sory: Is Kaitlyn feeling better yet? Lary: Halfway, but I think a tune of love can help. Tiry: That's a good suggestion... Dodory: You guys, I'm anxious to say that Kaitlyn's mind has been blank. Rery: My word! When will she come out? Fary: I don't know, but if she does, she'll be completely crazy! Ellen: Calm down, Tones, even when so, I have so many ways to get her back to her old self, right Alley? Alley: '''Affirmative, Ellen, I'd be honored to be your assistant. ''' (scene swivels to Cure Melody and her Fairy Tones) Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪